1. Field
The following description relates to a smart device resource management and service transmission control system based on a netstore and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spearheaded by the proliferation of smartphones, personal media environment is following a ubiquity of the smart platforms. Running on an inbuilt CPU and dedicated OS, the platform is increasingly intelligent and personalized, gaining momentum in the communications and broadcasting sector.
A smart TV, as a broadcast and communication convergence media incorporating a central processing unit (CPU), an operating system (OS) and a platform with a TV set, aims to provide an intelligent service beyond the integration of the Internet and broadcasting. In addition, the smart TV receives terrestrial, cable and Internet broadcasts, and simultaneously provides a service being specialized or tailored to the user's needs or conditions, offering Internet access and various applications.
An overlay network is a layer of a virtual network having a service routing function on an existing physical network as a transmission network. That is, the overlay network is a virtual network of nodes and logical links that is built on a top of an existing network. Since nodes in the overlay network are connected by logical links, not physical links, the existing network can be utilized at much as possible, thereby providing more efficient network services. The overlay network topology enhances service performance and efficiency and provides a variety of functions by reconfiguring a logical topology on a top of existing physical and logical topology.